Lust's Revenge
by kitsuneluvuh
Summary: Rated M to be on the safe side for sexual references. Resurrected after her death at the hands of the Flame Alchemist, Lust has sought out her murderer with only one thought: Revenge.


Lisa: Hello, loyal fans::hears crickets chirp:: Uh, right. Anyway, I know I have about fifty half-done stories floating around the internet and my folders, but I wrote this anyway. This is a very special story for me because it is the first story_ I've ever finished!!!_ ::Does happy dance:: Now, before further ado… Here's the disclaimer, followed by a summary/description::gets hit with a tomato::. Yick… Oh yeah, and then the story.

Disclaimer: Lisa: Hey Edward, how 'bout you do the honors and say the disclaimer?

Edward: Why should I?

Lisa: You know what I do to Roy in this story?

Edward::suspiciously:: Yeah…

Lisa: If you don't say the disclaimer, you're next::Beams::

Edward::pales:: Lisa does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters!

Lisa: Good minion.

Description: After Roy Mustang kills Lust in a fiery explosion, Father resurrects the homunculus in a new, identical body with all her former memories. And this time, she's out for revenge.

It was late, and all but a handful of military personnel had left work for the comfort of their beds. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye covered a yawn as she rapped sharply on the door to the office of her commanding officer. "Colonel! Requesting permission to enter."

She heard him sighing and the rustling of papers. "Come in, Lieutenant. The door's open." Upon entering the room, Hawkeye was greeted with the sight of Roy Mustang slumped over his desk, diligently signing papers as fast as he could. She frowned, her eyes taking in the colonel's disheveled appearance, his eyes slightly bloodshot and his face darkened with five o'clock shadow. "Sir, have you given any thought to retiring for the night?" she asked.

Roy gave a wry chuckle and shook his head, his hands not slowing in their work. "Not yet, Lieutenant. I have to have these papers in early tomorrow morning. I may even have to pull an all-nighter to make sure they get done."

Hawkeye pursed her lips. Really, the colonel was so irresponsible. If he would only sign the documents when he received them, he wouldn't have this problem every time. "All right, sir. Just make sure you don't work yourself to death." Hawkeye bowed. "See you in the morning, sir."

Roy waved his hand at her without looking up. "Goodnight, Lieutenant." Hawkeye left, and Roy shook his head. As much as he appreciated her concern for his well-being, he really thought she worried too much. Honestly, he was a grown man, for crying out loud! He could take care of himself!

The hours crawled by as Roy found it increasingly harder to stay awake. He started to doze, his head dropping to his chest.

There was a small noise in the corner, and Roy snapped awake, all senses alert. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded as his hands slowly crept for the reactive gloves in his pocket.

"Forgotten me already, Colonel?" A silky voice purred. "I must say, I really thought I made a greater impression than that."

The shapely, beautiful form of Lust stepped from the shadows, and Roy's eyes widened in shock. "You! But... I killed you!"

Lust flipped her hair and smiled seductively. "So sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that easy to kill. After my death, Father was kind enough to resurrect me, and I found I was just… dying to see you again." Her smile widened at the look of shocked horror on his face.

"Silence!" Roy pulled on his gloves and prepared to send the lovely demon back to Hell with her own fiery escort, but Lust moved faster. He fingers lengthened, becoming sharp knives that shredded the transmutation circles on his gloves and pinned him by his clothes to the wall. She strode towards her prey with the air of a hungry spider who had just caught an especially tasty fly, as Roy stared down defiantly with angry onyx eyes.

"Enjoying the view from up there, Colonel?" Lust purred, knowing well that the colonel's position gave full view of her ample cleavage and the red ouroboros tattoo at the top center of her chest.

Roy growled. "Enough with your games, Lust. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" he sneered.

Lust feigned surprise. "Dear colonel, whatever gives you the idea that I'm going to kill you?" she laughed. "No, death is too good for scum like you. I have something far worse planned for you."

Roy paled as he followed her gaze to the area below his belt, and he realized with horror what she had in store for him as the fingers of her other hand extended and a sadistic smile spread across her face. He cried out and thrashed around, trying in vain to escape. "No… Please, not that! Anything but that!" He pleaded desperately. Lust only chuckled as she slowly closed in, and Roy managed one last scream before she struck.

Ever since that fateful night, Roy was always first to be nominated for the church choir as the lead soprano.

_Fin_

Lisa::laughs as she watches all males wince in sympathetic pain:: Now Ed, aren't you glad you said the disclaimer like a good boy?

Edward::whimpers and nods from his fetal position on the floor::

Lisa::cackles insanely::

Everyone::edges slowly away::

Well, there is. If it sucks, just keep in mind I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning, and I was dead tired. Heh heh, poor Roy. I'm so evil! Please review, and remember that flames will be used for cosplay as the Flame Alchemist!


End file.
